dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Generator Rex/Young Justice/Rise of the Guardians/Frozen/I'm in the Band/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: ???
Generator Rex/Young Justice/Rise of the Guardians/Frozen/I'm in the Band/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a crossover of my other favorite characters, Rex Salazar, Miss Martian, Jack Frost, Elsa the Snow Queen, Tripp Campbell and Quake finding themselves in a great line of betrayal from the people they trusted as they must work together to fend them off. Characters: *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - is shocked to discover that Caesar betrayed him by ??? *M'Gann M'Orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) - is shocked to discover that Lagoon Boy betrayed her by being the one responsible for her actions! *Jack Frost (Chris Pine) - is shocked to discover that the Man in the Moon betrayed him by giving Jack fake memories of having a sister, and try using him to ???, when Jack was really his guardian, Nightlight *Elsa the Snow Queen (Idina Menzel) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? *Tripp Campbell (Logan Miller) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed him by ??? *Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennett) - is shocked to discover that ??? betrayed her by ??? Suspects: *Agent Six (Wally Kurth) *Rebecca Holiday (Grey Griffin) *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) *White Knight (J.K. Simmons) *Circe (Tara Sands) *Caesar Salazar (Freddie Rodriguez) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) *Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) *Artemis Crock (Stephanie Lemelin) *Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chalbert) *Raquel Ervin/Rocket (Kittie) *Nicholas St. North (Alec Baldwin) *Toothiana (Isla Fisher) *E. Aster Bunnymund (Hugh Jackman) *Sandy Sanderson *Anna (Kristen Bell) *Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) *Olaf (Josh Gad) *King Agnarr (Maurice LaMarche) *Queen Idunna (Jennifer Lee) *Ash Tyler (Stephen Full) *Burger Pitt (Greg Baker) *Derek Jupiter (Steve Valentine) *Izzy Fuentes (Caitlyn Taylor Love) *Beth Campbell (Beth Littleford) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) *Curt Connors/Lizard (Dee Bradley Baker) *Luke Cage/Power Man (Ogie Banks) *Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Ogie Banks) *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider (Eric Bauza) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Greg Cipes) *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Matt Lanter) *Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) *Nick Fury (Chi McBride) *Sam Alexander/Nova (Logan Miller) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) *Thor (Travis Willingham) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Troy Baker) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Laura Bailey) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Eliza Dushku) *Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk (Clancy Brown) *Rick Jones/A-Bomb (Seth Green) *Skaar (Benjamin Diskin) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Will Friedle) *Gamora (Vanessa Marshall) *Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov) *Rocket Racoon (Trevor Devall) *Groot (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) *Leo Fitz (Iain de Caestecker) *Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Lance Hunter (Nick Blood) *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Adrianne Palicki) *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie (Henry Simmons) Culprits: *Caesar Salazar (Freddie Rodriguez) - betrayed Rex by ??? *La'Gaan/Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) - betrayed M'Gann by being the one responsible for her actions! *Man in the Moon (Jim Broadbent) - betrayed Jack by sending Pitch into giving him fake memories of having a sister, when he was really his guardian, Nightlight, who tried died protecting Pitch, when suddenly Pitch took Manny as a baby and made him his prince of Nightmares, turning him evil and letting Pitch take control for years by giving some kids nightmares, while Sandy tried giving them sweet dreams *??? (???) - betrayed Elsa by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Tripp by ??? *??? (???) - betrayed Daisy by ??? Plot: ??? Quotes: *Rex: Caesar, you betrayed me, why? *Caesar: Because I was jealous, jealous of you, Mom and Dad loved you better because you've always had potential so I made you a machine. *Rex: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you are no better than Providence and Van Kleiss, as punishment, you will have the same kindness you gave our parents. - *M'Gann: La'Gaan, you betrayed me, why? *Lagoon Boy: Because I was responsible for your actions of putting the Kroloteans in a catatonic state, even Psimon and Aqualad, so I made you into this because they promised me I'D be King! *M'Gann: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you manipulative usurper, as punishment, you will face the council of Atlantis. - *Jack: Manny, you betrayed me, why? *Man in the Moon: Because I had to wait until you met me, Nightlight, you died protecting me, and I'm grateful for that, unfortunately you could've saved me anytime you want when you're memories were gone, so now, Pitch is my adoptive father and treated that some child are better and nice of me when it comes to kindness, and I was convinced I was jealous of that, so I let my father give them bad nightmares. *Jack: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Elsa: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Elsa: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Tripp: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Tripp: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? - *Daisy: ???, you betrayed me, why? *???: Because ??? *Daisy: (angrily) I'm very disappointed in your betrayal, you ???, as punishment, you will ??? Trivia: For Generator Rex is showing a betrayal from the Government, and family showing how Rex became his own man. Category:Movies